Never AloneChapter 1
by martinichick32
Summary: Read as Josh and Lily find life getting easier, more chapters are coming, trust me! You want to read this!


Never Alone-Chapter 1

Sorry if there are any spelling errors

Josh and Lily sat in the dark, lonely basement of Ms. Glass, the biology teacher. They had lit two small candles, and were sipping vegetarian soup from their red, Styrofoam bowls. They had just gotten married and they were having trouble with money. "I can't believe you broke the window…" Lily sniffled. "I said I was sorry!" he snapped. "That's the last of our money, and we're one month overdue on our rent." She said matter-of-factly.

Ms. Glass came down the stairs holding two bowls of ice cream. "I…uh, couldn't help overhearing. Lily, you've been so nice to me, you got people to stop calling me sir, and you went to that…place with me before we were beaten. So, you don't have to pay rent for a year, and no more garden work." Ms. Glass placed the two bowls in front of Josh and Lily. It was vanilla ice cream with a thick layer of chocolate sauce. There were peanuts all over and one maraschino cherry on top. Lily smiled at Bobby Glass. "Thanks!"

Lily was sitting at Ms. Glass's computer. She was looking at houses in the area. Just to look, not to buy. Josh came through the door with a big smile on his face. "I got a job!" he said. "That's great! What is it?" Lily beamed. "I'm working at a place called Supercom, I'm a shipper! I get minimum wage, but it's a start." "_I should start looking for a job"._ Lily thought "Hey kids, can I call you kids?" Bobby Glass came from the kitchen. "Make sure you have your homework finished for tomorrow!" Josh looked at Lily, she did the same. They giggled

It was his first day at work. Josh was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and blue jeans. All he had to do was load and unload boxes from trucks. "Hey, I'm Brian Filler, it's nice to see new faces around here." He said. "I'm Josh Ford." He extended his hand to shake Brian's. "How old are you? You look like the same age as my son." "I'm sixteen, I just got married, it's a long story." Josh said. "Well we ain't goin' anywhere so tell it!" Brian laughed. Josh told the whole story. About how his mother told him they had to move, then how he'd gone to his father, who gave him a big list of rules, and how Josh would have to go to football camp even though he didn't want to. So he and Lily decided to get married. He told how they had to move into their science teacher's basement. "I just have one more year of high school so I need a scholarship." Josh informed.

Lily was dreaming. She was dreaming about her and Josh living in one of the houses Lily had seen on the internet. It was beautiful. Lily woke up to an alarm. It was time to get ready for school. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. "AHHHHH!" Lily screamed. There was a very large stinkbug in the shower. Josh ran into the bathroom. "What is it?" he asked. Lily pointed to the stinkbug. As much as she loved animals, she hated bugs. He picked it up and flushed it down the toilet.

Josh had been at his job for only a month. He had gotten the hang of things. His boss called him to his office. "Hello Josh, I'd like to talk to you about your future working here at Supercom." Josh's heart skipped a beat. Last week, Josh had screwed up an order, luckily he'd changed it before it'd been shipped. Would this be the end of his job here? Hopefully not!

At dinner Josh was quiet. Lily was concerned. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "It's about my job." He mumbled. "And about the order I screwed up last week…" "Were you fired?" she asked. Josh was silent for a moment. "Mr. Brayne was so impressed on how I saved the order, he promoted me!" Josh exclaimed. He laughed. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "_Thank God_" she thought.

Josh was now in charge of all shipping. He confirmed everything, and he organized what went where. His salary had been raised by $2.50. He decided to work hard at his job so he could get promoted several more times. Brian was very happy for him. "I bet you'll get promoted soon." He encouraged.

Josh, Lily and Ms. Glass had a real celebration that night, they had turkey, potatoes, and cranberry pie. Josh was getting ready for bed, he didn't have to work tomorrow so he was glad. "You've worked so hard baby!" Lily came out of the bathroom wearing just her bra and underwear. She still hadn't lost her virginity, but tonight she had.


End file.
